The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sylvia's Surprise’.
The new Geranium plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Geranium wallichianum ‘Buxton's Variety’, not patented. The new Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Buxton's Variety’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Wrexham, United Kingdom in August, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Geranium plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Bressingham, United Kingdom since August, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.